Spooky Story
by annemarina
Summary: Tried to write something freaky a few years back


It was the summer of 1962, wait- before I read this story, everyone who heres the true tale is doomed a fatal accident.

Take your pick from the following …

In the summer of 1962, in the scattered hill region of London, a baby girl was born.

Majorie was the baby's name. Her mother hoped that she would make a major impact on the world. Hillary and Rick Thomaze had their first and last child. Rick had died 7 months before. He and his business partner Lena Rindis were "accidentally" killed. Rick decided to bless someone with his memory of the night. Here's his memory. It's labeled caution.

Rick head was throbbing; he was in a bad mood. In a cramped hospital room with 2 other people is not fun. He and Lena were in a single person room. The hospital was cramped that night, and on a shortage of nurses. For some reason they were lucky. Nurse Lonzenj volunteered to stay with them.

Laurel Lonzenj was a serial killer, and in hiding.

Rick was a lucky man; he had a job, a house, a wife expecting a baby, and a good health insurance policy. In other words, Rick was normal. The pain in his leg seared. He looked down and realized that it was gone. But that is sometimes the price you have to pay when you try to turn iron into gold. Rick was an alchemist.

This situation may not seem scary, but imagine being in Spain, thousands of miles away from home, with no money and no way back. If he had known what Laurel would do that night, he wouldn't have been thinking about this.

That night Rick awoke with a bloodcurdling scream, but it wasn't his. It was followed by malicious laughter. His eyes adjusted and what he saw shocked him: red bed linens, a knife, and a head, Lena's head. He gasped and through his and to his mouth, but it was too late. Laurel noticed him. With one more scream, a slice, and some more laughter. Rick said his final words.

Though clearly dead, his head spoke.

"The murderers curse

As clear as night,

Brings along a hearse

And if im right

You will die of fright

Before the end of this verse"

Laurel died, their bodies were never found. Laurel had a brother, Brady, and he knew what had happened that night. He got half of the memory and I got the other half.

Majorie had a lovely childhood and grew up to be a fine woman. She was taking a walk with her mother, one cold day. It was so cold; they were taking a shortcut to their cabin. They walked past the river when Hillary's hand went rigid and she collapsed onto Majorie. Majorie fell into the water. She tried to come up, but her waterlogged clothes pulled her under.

Hillary lived until the age of 82. Her memory of this died with her. Although, one copy of the story was written right after it happened. I found it buried with Majorie's tombstone.

Hillary never found out that under the water was a man. He pulled Majorie under. His name is Brady. Brady had killed Rick's daughter and was ready for more.

CHAPTER 2…

Jane-Juniper aka June was just told by her ex best friend Sandra to go away. Forever. She was so depressed she did not notice the strange man following her.

June's mother was named after her mother Linda, Linda sr. had a twin sister, Lena. Lena passed away from "radiation" poisoning. Linda jr. had learned to be careful, she noticed the strange man but chose to ignore him.

On a cold, depressing day, June walked to the river. On the corner of Brooks avenue and Clearwood Street, she saw Sandra and dove into a bush. She peaked out from behind the branches and saw that Sandra was gone. She stood up, brushed herself off, and walked on.

When she came to the river, she found the rope swing across the river. The river was narrow but deep. June didn't notice the man with the knife in the tree. She grabbed the rope, ran, jumped, and … fell? The rope snapped and she hit her head. She drowned unconscious. Brady jumped from the tree, made sure she was dead and dragged her away.

With Lena's great niece dead, Brady was on a roll.

CHAPTER 3…

Kennedi and Kevin Holmes were twins. In their senior year they were leads in the play, chorus soloists, homecoming king and queen, and student body co-presidents. No one could believe they were only 14.

For the first time in their lives they were separated. Kennedi was accepted into Julliard and Kevin was accepted at Harvard. The summer before college seemed to be set on a course for greatness.

Kennedi met Mike Bliss Iz Zeend and they started dating. One day they were on a walk, and Mike asked Kennedi a question. He asked her how happy she was. "I am very happy with you." She said, but he got angry. Apparently that wasn't the write answer. He said "NOT WITH ME! With live in general." Kennedi recoiled at the outburst; butt a cool response came quickly. "I am as happy as I can get." She said. "There is a great college waiting for me, and I have an amazing family."

Its true, the Holmes were rich, Maria and Lewis had 7 kids and were getting old. Steve, Tom, Mark, Reed, Kevin, Kennedi, and Leona.

Apparently satisfied with her new answer, he proceeded to reach out. Grab her neck, and squeeze.

Say Mikes name carefully. "This is the end." Mike aka Brady flung Kennedi into the water into the water. Happiness made him itch.

1 hour later, Maria and Leona found Kennedi's body and pulled it out.

CHAPTER 4….

Jack, Jillian, and Joe were 18-year-old triplets. They Lived in Alabama. Jack moved away with a man to whom he was an apprentice. Both obsessed with "photography."

Joe was studying to be an award-winning doctor, as he would soon find out.

Jilly was assuming the role of Southern Princess. Straight A`s and straightening irons. She and her posse roamed the town like they owned the place, which combined they did. With Laurens father being mayor, Hayles owning lots of property, Jillys father was high on the society list. The new girl, Karina, stayed in Transylvania when they moved for reasons unknown. No one talked about him. Secretly, Jilly thought he might be a vampire.

On the first day of summer break, Karina announced loud enough for the whole town to her that they were invited to stay in her father's castle.

"Speak up" Hayle commanded. They all laughed in their HoityToity princess way.

Under the shade of the tree, it felt safe to Jilly. But all of the sudden her phone started ringing. Her current ring tone was "Sweet Home Alabama." It was Joe.

"Jilly," his voice shook, "come home quick! There's a man I the house and he's ju- (CRASH!) just killed mom. That crash was the china cabinet! I think there are 2 men in the house now. Oh no! I think he just saw me! Gotta Go! Bye!"

Jilly tried to keep her voice even, but her face gave it away. "Let's go to my house, but first, lets call the police."

As she turned on her I-Phone, it died. Lauren, being the bad girl of the group, had her cell phone taken away. Karina phone only had service in Transylvania. Hayle wasn't carrying her phone.

The Beaufort police station was 5 miles away, no use hitching a ride. The girls ran to Jillys street, stopped and began to sneak up to the shattered window.

What they saw shocked them a -young- man staring out the window, as if waiting for them. None of them said anything to the nasty, toothless man, until Jilly spoke up and said "Jack."


End file.
